Kettastrophe
"Kettastrophe" is part of the 16th episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the 32nd episode overall. It aired on November 15, 2014. Synopsis Ketta crashes at the Swamp Pad, but makes unnecessary modifications to appliances, which drives the guys quazy. Plot Ketta introduces her new invention to SwaySway and Buhdeuce, a helmet which commands and pet to do anything. The two fight over the controls and break it. Buttermilk, Ketta's pet dinosaur who is wearing the helmet goes quazy and wrecks her garage. Since it was their fault, the Breadwinners let her stay at the Swamp Pad. When they arrive, Ketta was shocked to see the Swamp Pad a filthy mess. So Ketta "fixifies" their broken vaccum and sucks it all up. Buhdeuce was angry that his messed was cleaned up after years of filth. But Swaysway plucks his mouth and pretends to thank Ketta. When Buhdeuce tries to make his mess again, the vacuum sucks it up. Swaysway cheers up Buhdeuce that they found two loaves of bread under the couch as a result. But before they could toast them, Ketta "fixifies" their toaster and it ends up shooting the Breadwinners. When they go to bed, Ketta notices Buhdeuc's filthy nest and turns it into a mechanical adjustible bed which shoots them out of the Swamp Pad. The next morning, they make it back inside and Buhdeuce was starting to go crazy so they play Ducky Kong to cheer them up. But they find out ketta also "fixified" the game-whiched erased 10 years worth of high score. This caused Swaysway to reach his limit so Ketta, felling really bad about herself. leaves making Buhdeuce happy to go to the bathroom in peace. Ketta then remembers she also "fixified" their toilet, but it turns into an evil robot, so they use Ketta's inventions to stop it. All the weapons backfire and when the Robo Toilet 30000 is about to destroy them, Ketta appears with Buttermilk and they defeat the toilet and rescue the Breadwinners. In result, the Swamp Pad is destroyed, but they forgive Ketta and all 4 of them move to Tree City to liv`e with T-Midi. Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ketta *T-Midi Minor Characters *T-Midi's mother *Buttermilk Trivia *The episode's title puts a pun on the word "catastrophe". *This is the second episode, in which Ketta was almost the main character. The first time was in "Rocket trouble". *It is revealed that Ketta call modification "fixifing". *It also showed that it took Buhdeuce years to achieve a perfect mess. * It also reveals they have another game called Ducky Kong which SwaySway worked 10 years to reach the high-score, until Ketta erased it causing Swaysway to destroy it * This is the 1st episode an alligator appears. Cultural References *The game Ducky Kong is a parody of Donkey Kong, the classic 1981 game. *When Ketta was SwaySway and Buhdeuce's room, she once said "Woah, mah, gosh, Buhdeuce, look at that nest!" which references the introduction of the song ' Baby Got Back ' by Sir Mix A Lot: " Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt..." *This episode is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Can You Spare A Dime?',where Mr. Krabs fires Squidward for stealing his first dime and stays at Spongebob's house. Goofs/Errors * When Ketta says, "Goodnight, guys!" when SwaySway and Buhdeuce screams, SwaySway's night cap is red instead of blue. Gallery 0.jpg Kettastrophe.jpg|The title card of the episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes